


Emma & The Spy

by MissAwesome87



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swan Queen fandom - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on Chuck, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, they're idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAwesome87/pseuds/MissAwesome87
Summary: Returning home after another dreadful day at her dead end job, Emma receives an ominous email from her former best friend Killian Jones. It turns her life completely upside down.This fic is based on the Chuck TV show.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 20
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Isolation sent me on this writing spree. 
> 
> So I don't know if you guys are familiar with the TV show Chuck. This fic is very much based on that show, because it's one of my absolute favorite shows with one of my OTPs (Chuck/Sarah). I always thought Emma and Regina would fit right in. 
> 
> Here's a trailer of Chuck:
> 
> \--- [Chuck Trailer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hykkUZMSv5o)

Emma stumbles into the apartment, her mind exhausted and her body tired. She liked her work at Buy More, even though she had different plans for her life. She used to have a scholarship at Stanford, she used to have a best friend who in the end betrayed her greatly and it had cost her so much. David, her older brother, calls her job a ‘dead end’ and yes, he might have a point. But Emma accepted her destiny—destined to work at the Burbank Buy More as the supervisor of the Nerd Herd.

She tiptoes through the apartment, seeking out the fridge. After grabbing herself some Lasagna from the day before, she vanishes into her room. She changes into comfortable clothes, takes her plate, and plants herself in front of her computer.

Furrowing her brow, she notices that she’s received an email. “Killian sent this…” she mumbles around a bite of Lasagna. She opens the e-mail and recognizes the attachment immediately. It’s a game they used to play during college. She opens the game and can’t fight the small smile, because it brings so many good memories back, even though Emma hates Killian’s guts.

She rushes through the levels and beats the final, when suddenly the images of the game starts to flicker and a thousand other images came rushing towards her. Emma’s eyelids flutter, her eyes roll back, and she blacks out.

“Is she dead?”

“Ruby, her pulse is there — I think she’s asleep.”

Emma groans as she opens her eyes. “Fuck…”

“Oh hey Emma,” Ruby grins down to her.

“Did you fall asleep while playing video games?” David asks as he rolls his eyes.

Emma sits up, slow and easy because her head still hurts a bit. “I don’t know…”

David sighs as she turns off the computer. He loves his little sister but seeing her throwing her away life like that hurts him.

“Ruby, what are you doing here?” Emma asks after she gets up from the floor.

“I’m here to pick you up for work.”

“Oh yeah,” she suddenly remembers. “I’m gonna take a shower first.”

Ruby joins David and his girlfriend Mary Margaret in the kitchen, picking at their breakfast.

“Ruby, please stop,” David scolds as he looks up from the newspaper.

“Go get you a plate, Ruby,” with a smile, Mary Margaret points to the counter.

\---

Leaning casually at the Nerd Herd counter, Emma watches Ruby and Leroy being busy discussing something that might not be important at all.

“Sorry for interrupting but I would need your help.”

Emma almost jumps out of her skin when she turns and sees the most beautiful creature ever. “Um, hi...” she stammers, “what can I help you with?”

The beautiful brunette woman smiles when she places a phone on the counter. “This thing won’t turn on, I think the battery might’ve died.”

Emma picks up the phone, opens the back case and nods. “Yeah, that’s right. We have a new battery in store, do you want that?”

“Yes, please.”

Ruby scoots closer, her eyes on the woman. “Oh wow, hey…”

Emma rummages through the small shelves beneath the counter when she finally finds the right battery to fit into the brunette’s phone.

“There we go,” Emma says as she puts it in place. “Now we only have to charge it a bit and you should be good to go.”

“Thanks so much...” she looks at the name tag, “...Emma, you’ve been a great help.” 

“No problem, Miss. Happy to help.”

With a huge grin, Ruby leans over the counter. “Emma is always good with such stuff.” 

The brunette laughs, her eyes back on Emma. “You geeks are always good at this.” 

Emma furrows her brow, “Well, I wouldn’t call us geeks. Nerds is the appropriate term.” 

Ruby nods vigorously.

“I’m new in this town, would you like to go out sometime?” the brunette asks suddenly and Emma’s trying not to lose it… While Ruby tries to contain her excitement next to her.

“Sure, um yes…of course.” 

“I’m Regina and this is my card,” Regina slides it towards Emma. “You should call me,” she winks at them and leaves.

“Oh my gooood EMMA!” Ruby screeches. “You have a date!”

This felt surreal to Emma. The most beautiful woman she has ever laid eyes on wants a date — with her?

“I’m not going to call her…” Emma says suddenly.

“Then we will call her!”

Emma turns and looks at her colleagues Jefferson and Leroy—the store’s creeps and total waste. “The hell you will!” Ruby barks back.

\---

Emma enters the apartment when Ruby runs past her into the living room. “Guys,” she exclaims, “Emma’s got a date!”

David looks up, a big smile spreading across his face. “That’s awesome!”

“Oh my god, that’s wonderful,” Mary Margaret chirps next to him. “Who is she? I want to know everything.”

Emma rolls her eyes at them as she leans against the wall next to the door. “She’s magnificent and so out of my league. I won’t call her.”

With a sigh, David rubs his chin. “Kiddo, stop talking yourself down. Enjoy life a little and maaaybe good things start to happen.” 

Emma snorts, shaking her head a little. “That’s easy for you to say. You’re Dr. Awesome, with your Doctor girlfriend and your awesome Doctor job. I’m Emma, stuck in a dead-end job — kicked out of Stanford because my best friend decided to get me kicked out — for something I didn’t do – so he could get his hands on my girlfriend. My life is soooo awesome.”

David’s eyes soften a little, “Emma…” 

But she raises a hand, rubbing her face with the other. “Can we postpone this? I want to take a shower, eat something and drown myself in a video game.”

\---

Somewhere in Burbank in a hotel room.

“General, I’ve initiated contact with the person of interest,” Regina says.

“Good, if she doesn’t respond, we have to look at other opportunities to get our hands on the Intersect. The NSA is after it as well, so we got to move fast, Agent Mills.”

“And Jones is really confirmed dead?” Regina asks carefully.

General Beckman gives a curt nod.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thanks so much for the sweet feedback! I'm glad you guys are so excited about this 😘.
> 
> So, I changed the name of the fic, because it sounds much more natural now. 
> 
> You might wanna reread the first chapter, cause I edited and changed some stuff (only minor things, but still). 
> 
> I also made a Artwork for this fic and you can check it out here: [Artwork](https://twitter.com/HookedSQ/status/1245684165426774017?s=19)

Ever since she received Killian’s email, Emma’s been feeling not quite like herself anymore. And for some reason, she couldn’t access her email account. It’s like it destroyed itself. 

“Emma, let’s be real frank here, okay?” Ruby says on their way back home from work. “You’re a pussy for not calling this hot brunette.” 

The blonde chooses to ignore this comment, parking her company car in the driveway. “Let’s order some takeout and play this game you've been gushing about,” she says instead.   
Ruby rolls her eyes but compiles.

“MM and Awesome are at work, so we have the apartment to ourselves,” Emma says as she unlocks the door. 

“Holy shit!” Ruby exclaims, pointing at a masked person who’s carrying Emma’s computer. The blonde grabs the object next to her — a vase — and throws it at the intruder. However, that person skillfully dodges Emma’s attempt but drops the computer, which shatters into pieces. 

They suddenly pull knives from their back pocket, throwing them at either side of Emma and Ruby. Then they flee through the open window. 

“Oh my god, that was SO COOL!” Ruby fist pumps the air. 

Emma rushes to the wreckage that used to be her computer. “Fuck!” 

“What's on your computer?” Ruby asks as she inspects the mess.

“Nothing too interesting. Killian sent me an email a few days ago, it made me blackout.”   
  
“First of all, that asshat dares to get in touch with you and then it made you black out?” 

Emma shrugs, “The contents were a game that we used to play in college. After reaching the final, the game kinda exploded and then I blacked out.”

“I’ve seen documentaries about mind control, Emma. Maybe that’s what he did?” 

The blonde sighs as she searches for a broom. “I don’t think so. Let’s clean up this mess.”

\-----

“Emma, this is Abigail, our new Nerd Herder,” Ruby announces, introducing the young woman. 

“Abigail, nice to meet you,” Emma shakes her hand with a smile. “Okay, this job is pretty easy. Answer the phone and if there’s any fieldwork, you tell me or…” She looks around the store, her eyes stopping at the TV playing the news. They’re reporting about some foreign General. Suddenly Emma flashes, various pictures cross her mind, and she feels like she might sneeze any second. 

“Huh, he did land yesterday?” 

“Who did?” Abigail asks, confused. 

“I don’t know…”   
  
\-----

Somewhere in Washington DC

“Killian Jones was a part of the CIA!” General Beckman says. “He was one of your agents.” 

“And he was supposed to be freed and not killed, thanks to your wannabe rambo we’re back to square one!” Argues Director Langston. 

“You have a dead CIA Agent, should be worth something,” answers Graham Hunt,a mocking grin on his face 

Langston scoffs at the man, invading his space. “Your opinion doesn’t concern us.” 

“Actually,” Beckman intervenes, “Major Hunt is leading the Operation.”   
  
“What was Killian Jones looking for, what is so important about this computer?” Graham asks. 

General Beckman pinches the bridge of her nose. “Every government secret, no matter how unimportant it seemed, had been stored on this computer. Encrypted in thousands of small images that no one could decrypt except us. We call it the Intersect and it’s supposed to be a joint operation between the CIA and NSA.”

Graham nods slowly, unpacking something from a bag. “This was Agent Jones's hard drive, it’s scorched but we were able to trace a signal to Los Angeles. Burbank, to be specific.”

Beckman nods as she opens her phone and presses a button. “We know, one of our agents is on it. This is our person of interest.” 

They play a video of Emma trying to drink a can of beer blindfolded, while Jefferson, Ruby, and Leroy guide her. 

“This is a joke, right?” Graham scoffs. “This woman’s supposed to be in possession of the government's most valuable details?” 

“Jones must’ve had his reasons,” Beckman shrugs. 

\----

“I’m losing my mind, I’m losing my mind.” Emma laments as she lies face forward on the Nerd Herd desk. 

All of a sudden, someone rings the little desk bell next to her. 

“Ruby, not now,” she says without looking up but covers the hand on the bell with her hand. She hesitates because this hand doesn’t feel like Ruby’s. She looks up real slowly and recognizes the brunette beauty. 

“Oh hey!” she exclaims, standing straight and tall. “Phone trouble again?” 

“Yes, I’m not sure I’m able to receive any calls or texts. Because I never got one from you,” Regina smiles. 

In the background, someone whistles and Emma doesn’t have to turn around to know it’s Ruby. 

“Truth is, I left in a hurry because I had an appointment with a realtor. I would really like to know if you have time and would be available to show me around?” Regina explains as she blushes a little bit. 

“Emma’s got time. She’s got soooo much time and she’s very available,” Ruby answers enthusiastically. “Oh, someone called my name,” she rushes away. 

Emma clears her throat, holding her hands still because she didn’t want to fidget. “Apparently, my schedule is wide open.” 

Regina gives her a bright smile. “That’s great!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been some time, but I do hope all is well!
> 
> Also I want to encourage you to donate to BLM organizations, if you can! And please, please vote in November, if you're from the states! It's rarely been so important. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Emma stands in front of the mirror, trying on various outfits for her date with Regina tonight. Ruby and Mary Margaret rummage through her closet.

“I think I’ll pick a simple tank top and jeans,” Emma says as she wrinkles her nose.   
With a huff, Ruby pulls out Emma’s old red leather jacket.   
“I don’t know, Emma. I think you should wear something...fancier?”

“I think Ruby is right,” Mary Margaret holds up an old purple dress in her hands.

Emma rolls her eyes as she shakes her head in annoyance. “Listen, I don’t even expect anything to come from this date. She’s new in town, wants to connect with someone etcetera. So I’m being a good citizen and helping her out, no reason to dress up.” 

Ruby and MM exchange looks, while Emma takes the prepared clothes and vanishes into the bathroom. 

\---

They comfortably sit in a Mexican restaurant. “This is nice,” Regina smiles, reading the menu.   
Emma peeks over at her and clears her throat. “Yeah, it is…” She places her hands on the table and leans causally forward. “So I’ve been wondering if you’re either a cannibal or not funny?” 

Surprised, Regina looks at Emma, her eyebrow quirked. 

“Well, for you wanting to meet me,” Emma clarifies as she grins at the brunette. 

With a laugh, Regina puts the menu on the table. “I’m not funny, I’m afraid.” 

Emma continues to grin and nods. “Yeah, I thought so.” 

“No, to be honest. There is no catch, you seem nice and I wanted to connect with someone,” she explains after taking a sip of her wine. 

“Yeah, I was just...” Emma rubs at her neck. “The thing is, you’re beautiful and I didn’t understand why you wanted to meet me.” 

“Oh dear, you’re beautiful too and funny. So I need someone who is funny, because I’m not,” she winks. 

Emma snorts as she drinks her beer. “Hey, that was funny.” 

\---

“My treat,” Emma smiles, covering Regina’s hand as she was about to pay. The brunette smiles at her, when something outside catches her attention suddenly. 

A black SUV is parked across the street. This is no coincidence! 

She grabs Emma’s hand and pulls her through the restaurant towards the back entrance. 

“Wohooo...I don’t believe in having sex on the first date,” she says jokingly, but is roughly pushed outside. 

Regina doesn’t answer her as she looks frantically around.

“Where’s your car?” 

Emma furrows her brow, trying to understand the situation. “Um, towards the front entrance.” 

They hurry around the corner, towards the car. “Give me your keys.” 

Emma complies quickly as another engine roars and she sees a black car speeding towards them. A man jumps out and circles their car.  
Suddenly they’re at gunpoint. Regina groans in annoyance, but she’s oddly calm. 

“Get out!” the man hollers. 

“Shit,” Regina curses under her breath as they exit the car. “Hunt, this is none of your concern!” 

With a grin, the man takes a set of handcuffs from his back pocket. “Turn around, both of you.” 

He steps towards Emma and shoves her roughly against the car. 

Emma struggles against the man’s grip. “What the fuck,” she exclaims when the handcuffs click shut.   
A second man approaches them and grabs Regina by the arm. 

“Blindfold them,” the gruff man from before says as he shoves Emma into the black SUV. 

\---

A shiver runs down Emma’s back when they’re moved into an abandoned building. They’ve removed the blindfolds seconds before. 

Two figures approach the car slowly and Emma blinks while her heart is racing. Regina had remained silent the entire drive. 

A petite woman, with red hair, serious face and dressed in a blue dress, looks at them. “Miss Swan, you may exit the car. Agent Mills, you too.”

Agent Mills???

Suddenly images rush through Emma’s mind, her eyelids twitch, and she stares at Regina. Regina Mills, CIA agent. 

“So you’re an undercover agent for the CIA. Just last year you had a gig in Italy to gather information.” 

Wide-eyed, Regina stares at Emma. “How do you know that?” 

“I...I...don’t know?” 

“My name is General Beckman and I want you to hand over the intersect that Agent Jones sent to you.” 

“The what?” Emma exclaims, surprised. “Listen, Jones sent me something, yes...But I literally blacked out in front of the e-mail.” 

“Wait,” Agent Hunt interrupts. “You blacked out?”

“Yeah, attached to the mail was an old game we used to play in college. When I bet the game, a hidden mission started and then I...blacked out.” 

General Beckman steps closer as she looks closely at Emma, examining her. 

“You have the Intersect in your head…” she breathes out, fascinated. 

“I suddenly know things I couldn’t possibly know? Just yesterday, I saw a news report about some general, who is already here in Burbank, but the report stated otherwise.”

  
“Wait, are you referring to General Stanfield?” Graham asks.

“Yes, yes… He’s already here and will be holding a public conference at the Hilton...tomorrow night.”

Beckman turns to Regina and Graham in alarm. “You will go there and protect the General, take Emma with you.” 

Graham scoffs as he looks darkly at Regina. “That won’t be necessary.” 

“Hunt!” Beckman hollers. “This will be a joint mission! Agent Mills and you will protect Emma until we can figure out what to do with her.”

“Are you serious?” Regina exclaims, pissed off and annoyed. “He’s NSA!” 

“I am dead serious, Mills! And as I said, this is a joint mission, between the CIA and NSA!”

“Guys, I’m still here, can I say something?” Emma interrupts. 

“No!” Comes in unison. 

Emma scoffs as she rolls her eyes and turns to walk off. 

“Where do you think you are going?” Regina calls after her.

“Home! This date was obviously fake and I’m beginning to wonder if Jefferson and Leroy put you up to this?” 

Regina rolls her eyes, but goes after Emma. “I’ve got this,” she calls over her shoulder. 

“Emma, come with me,” she says,after catching up to the blonde. 

\---

They sit at the beach, listening to the waves and birds. “So this date wasn’t real, huh?” 

Regina swallows as she looks at the ocean. “No, I was assigned to get closer to you.”

Emma smiles bitterly, twisting her hands in her lap. “Great…” 

“Look, we need to find out what to do. Until then, you’re in danger, because there are many people looking for the Intersect.” 

Emma snorts and shakes her head, “Wow, who would’ve thought.” 

“Emma, you’re a special woman. Just the fact that your brain is capable of this is...mindblowing,” Regina whispers softly. 

“There’s a catch after all…” 

“Hmm?” 

“You said that there’s no catch, you just thought that I was nice and wanted to meet me.” 

“I still want to get to know you, Emma. And I need you to trust me, please.” 

“How can I trust you after this?”

“I know, I know. But I will earn your trust.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit short, but what's your opinion?
> 
> Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma has her first mission!!
> 
> Let me know your thoughts and have fun!

The following day, when Emma wakes up, she feels...exhausted. She didn’t sleep well. Thoughts circled around all that craziness, she tried to figure out if this was just a big, bad prank orchestrated by Leroy, Jefferson, Ruby and maybe even her brother.   
But she couldn’t, for the life of her, explain the flashes and details she knew.

Dragging her body out of bed, she notices in relief that her brother and MM are already at work. At least no nosy questions she doesn’t feel like answering - like at all.

Nine AM sharp, Emma enters the BuyMore and is greeted by her boss, Zelena West. Trailing after her is...Graham Hunt?

“Emma, this is Graham. Today is his first day, please show him around.”

The blonde swallows, nodding slowly. “Um...okay.”

“Good girl,” Zelena grins, rushing away. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Emma hisses as she pulls Graham into an aisle. 

“Working…” he grumbles lowly. “Securing you…” 

“Securing? Sheesh, I’m not some merchandise.” 

Graham looks grim at her. “To me, you are.” 

Emma scoffs when she sees Jefferson rushing towards her. “Hey, please show Mr. Hunt around, yes?” 

“I can’t,” Jefferson pants. “The brunette babe is back and this time, it’s my shot.” 

Emma immediately knows who he means.

“You show Hunt around, I’ll take care of Regina.” 

She rushes away and finds Regina at the front entrance.

“Hey, I didn’t expect you.” 

Regina smiles brightly at Emma. “I’m just here to tell you that I’ll be working at the lingerie store across the street.” 

At lingerie, Emma’s brain short-circuits briefly. 

“Ah…”

Regina grins seductively and steps closer.   
“Beckman briefed me this morning,” she whispers. “We will be dating, this is our cover. In the meantime, Graham and I are set up close by, to protect you.” 

Emma’s eyes widen; she swallows while her palms start sweating.

“Dating? Like...holding hands, kissing, PDA?” 

Regina nods. 

“Whatever is necessary to uphold the cover.” 

“So in essence, this means I have to lie to my friends and family about all of this.” 

“I’m sorry, Emma, I know it’s difficult. But the faster we get to the bottom of this, the sooner all of this will be over.”

Emma remains quiet as she looks at Regina. 

“We will pick you up tonight, okay?” Regina leans closer, kissing Emma’s cheek as she exits the store. 

“Traitor!” Leroy exclaims, Jefferson hovering next to him. “We claimed her!” 

\---

“Judging by Leroy and Jefferson’s crestfallen cries of defeat, I’d say your date was a success?” Ruby says as she saunters into the locker room. 

Emma sighs quietly, closing her locker slowly. 

“Pretty much, yeah. We decided to get to know each other better.”

“Wow, your enthusiasm is sickening.” 

“What can I say? I’m just being careful, I’ve been burned before.” 

Ruby rolls her eyes. 

“Listen, Lily was a bitch, okay? Regina might be a bitch too, but she’d be your bitch. So, win-win.” 

Emma chuckles quietly as she walks towards the door. 

“Oh, have you seen the new one? What a fine guy,” Ruby says, biting her bottom lip. 

“Yeah, I wouldn’t, Ruby, really. He’s not a good guy. And Zelena would have your head for tapping your colleague.” 

“Hey, let me live a little,” the slender woman grins. “Any plans for tonight?”

“Yeah, with Regina.” 

“Oh my, here we go...I’ll be sidelined real quick.” 

Emma grins and wraps an arm around Ruby’s shoulder. 

“Never, you shithead.” 

\----

“You stay in the car, Emma. We’ll communicate through our coms, okay?” 

Emm stares in disbelief at Regina and Graham. 

“Why would I stay here? Don’t you like...need me?” 

“We will get you in case we need you,” Graham says. 

After they vanish into the hotel, Emma gets restless. She’s nervous. 

A black SUV parks across the hotel. Emma ducks a bit when she sees three men exit the car; one is blindfolded and his hands are tied. 

Suddenly she starts flashing. The captive is general Stanfield. The men holding him hostage are Russian mobsters. 

Emma ducks deeper when she sees that Stanfield is wearing a vest. With tiny lights that are flashing. 

“Fuck, fuck...a bomb.” 

She forces herself to stay calm, pressing the knob in her ear. “Graham, Regina?” 

Radio Silence. 

“Nononono…”

She leaves the car quickly, darting across the parking lot. The entrance is heavily guarded. Cursing under her breath, she makes a beeline for the back entrance and is relieved when she notices that the door is open. 

She walks quietly through the small hallway, grabbing a chef’s jacket that hangs nearby on a wall. She buttons the jacket and enters the kitchen.

“Serve this at the conference,” someone shoves two plates in Emma’s hands.   
  
Emma quickly ducks out of the kitchen and searches for the conference room. She quickly finds it thanks to the big picture hanging by the door. 

She dumps the two plates fast and entered the crowded room. 

Emma spots Stanfield across the room. She searches for Regina and Graham, who are sitting a level above her.

“Shit…”

She notices that the Russian men are fleeing the room quickly and immediately knows what will happen next. 

Stanfield makes his way to the stage, fear written across his face and body. He clutches something in his right hand. 

Throwing caution to the wind, Emma darts for the stage. She stops Stanfield midstep. 

“Don’t let go of the trigger, please.” 

“Emma, what are you doing?” Regina hisses through her com, which suddenly seems to work again. 

“They rigged him with a bomb, you need to evacuate!”

Everything goes very fast. Graham tries his best to clear the room while Regina appears next to her. 

“We need to deactivate this.”

“I know,” Emma screeches as she looks at the countdown. Only 50 seconds left. 

“I’m a fucking IT tech, not an expert on bombs!” 

“Flash!” Regina exclaims.

Emma squeezes her eyes shut, her hands shaking. Sweat drips down her neck and back. Her mind feels numb, while her heart threatens to burst through her chest.

“I can’t!” 

Regina rests a hand on Emma’s neck, turning her head towards her. “You can, Emma.” 

It’s as if someone has switched something on within Emma. She feels the flash approaching fast.   
She turns back to Stanfield, who looks like he might be sick any second. Emma opens his jacket real carefully. Inspects the wires that go in and out. 

Taking a deep breath, Emma pulls the green and blue cables apart. The time stops at 5 seconds and turns off. 

Regina sighs in relief and buries her face briefly in Emma’s shoulder. 

\----

Regina and Emma sit at the small fountain in front of Emma’s house. 

“You saved many lives today, Emma.” 

“Yeah, I’m still processing this.” 

“Take your time tonight. Get a shower and relax.” 

Emma stands up suddenly, walking a few steps away, and turns towards Regina. 

“You felt it too, right?” 

Regina looks at her quizzically.

“What?” 

“You touched me and that made me flash.” 

Judging by Regina’s look, she had felt it. 

Emma nods to herself, “Nevermind though. I know, it’s all fake.” 

Regina sighs as she stands too. She rubs her hands together and walks closer to Emma. 

“You flashed because I trusted you to. That’s what you felt and it’s very much real.” 

Laughter from the front gate announces MM and David. Regina quickly turns back to Emma and wraps her arms around her. 

Emma feels herself relaxing into her arms as she spots her brother, who just grins at them. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter happened on itself and I shook my head the entire time! 
> 
> You and your feedback mean the world to me, thank you!

Her brow is furrowed, head tilted to the side. Laughter filters through to her, while her brain is trying to process the picture in front of her. The smell of freshly cooked pot roast, potatoes and salad with a hefty dose of garlic wafts over to her. She swallows when Regina leans on David’s shoulder so she can speak to Mary Margaret. Graham pours wine, trying to flirt with Ruby.   
Family dinner.   
Yep, that’s what Regina called it when she announced that they’d be doing this for the sake of upholding their cover as a brand new couple. 

And Graham, well… He’s her new best buddy from work. A happy little arrangement, that is so fake. 

It’s been almost a month since the bomb incident and not much has changed. The CIA & NSA are quietly working in the background to fix whatever Jones had done, while Regina and Graham do their best to secure Emma. She flashed once or twice, but apparently those details were not really important. 

“Emma,” Regina smiles, “come and join us.” 

She clears her throat and nods, more to herself, before dragging her feet over to the table. 

She makes a beeline for the kitchen and just out of spite, gets herself a beer. A little rebellion never hurts.   
Emma walks back to the table and takes the seat next to Regina, who instantly covers her hand as soon as it touches the table. 

Emma doesn’t mind the proximity. Regina is a beautiful woman and under different circumstances she would allow herself to fall for her. 

“Mary Margaret, the dinner looks delicious, thank you for inviting us.” 

MM blushes a bit and smiles back at Regina, her eyes briefly lingering on her hand resting on Emma’s.

“Get yourself a woman or man like Mary Margaret and you’ve got it all,” David grins at them, kissing his girlfriend’s cheek. 

“I hope I can be a good girlfriend to Emma,” Regina says as she smiles at her. 

Emma feels her stomach twist and clears her throat, quickly taking a big gulp of her beer. 

“I can’t complain so far.” 

No one but Regina notices Emma’s stiff appearance, and she lightly squeezes her thigh. 

“Dear, would you be so kind and come with me?” 

Regina stands and all but drags Emma with her to the blonde’s room. 

The second the door shuts, she turns to her. 

“I get it, this is tough and you’re not used to covers. But for your own sake you have to, please.” 

Emma rubs at her neck, sitting down on the edge of her bed. 

“Pretending is part of your profession, Regina. I’m just lil ol’ me, a klutz and definitely not a super spy.” 

Regina takes a deep breath and crouches down so that she kneels before Emma. 

“Listen, I like you, okay? And I think once you get used to it, you’ll see that it is not that bad. But your wellbeing is all that matters to me right now.” 

Emma snorts and rolls her eyes, like a petulant child. 

“Huh and here I thought the Intersect is the most important thing.” 

“It is along with you. If you and therefore the Intersect fall into the wrong hands, bad things could happen to all of us. This matter has such a great importance.” 

She takes Emma’s hands and squeezes them softly. “But your life matters to me just as much. You got dragged into this unwillingly and I want to make sure that you’ll get out of this unharmed.” 

“Would you date me if things were different?” 

Regina stares in utter surprise at her. 

“I...don’t do dates or relationships.” 

Emma swallows and takes this as a no. She nods curtly and stands, Regina’s hands falling to her side. 

“Let’s get back to being in love.” 

\---

Dinner wasn’t as bad as Emma had initially thought. She eventually managed to enjoy it and that was mostly Ruby’s doing, with her lighthearted humor. 

Now comes the difficult part. Regina is supposed to stay overnight.

Emma sneaks quietly into her bedroom and jumps under the covers. Not a minute later, the door opens and Regina steps in, wearing only a nightgown that leaves little to the imagination. 

Emma feels her heart stop while her eyes fly involuntarily over the brunette’s body.

“What are you wearing?” she hisses, a whine on the brink of breaking free. 

“What I always wear to bed.”

“You’re aware that my family will think that we’re having sex, right? Especially with that outfit.” 

“That’s the idea, Emma. We want them to think that!” 

Emma groans into her pillow, which she shoved over her head. 

“Ruby is right next door and won’t believe a thing, unless we make it - “ 

“Make it what?” 

Emma blushes furiously, her throat suddenly so dry. 

“We make it believable…” 

Emma never ceases to amaze Regina, that much is certain. 

And usually Regina is being paid to pretend and make the world believe things in a heartbeat. Hell, she even made a Bolivian dictator believe that she was utterly in love with Jones once. 

But with Emma, things are different. Pretending with her proved to be much more difficult.   
And not because she doesn’t like the blonde, quite the opposite. And maybe that is the thing. She likes Emma and hates to pretend with her. 

However, she’d never admit that out loud.

“Fine,” she huffs. “Let’s pretend.” 

Emma squeals quietly when Regina suddenly crawls on top of her, one hand bracing against the wall behind the bed. 

“Do your worst,” she growls and starts moving her hips.

Emma sucks a deep breath in and places her hands carefully on either side of the brunette’s hips. Suddenly the other woman starts moaning and Emma wonders if that’ll be the moment where she just dies. 

Regina throws her head back, her hips moving a bit faster when her hand slams against the wall. 

“Fuck…” Emma utters and licks her lips, mesmerized by this.

“Oh Em-ma…”

She’s unable to do anything but watch the mess that’s unraveling on top of her. Regina is really convincing, and Emma feels the sudden urge to just flee the room. Or take her completely. 

Regina’s hips start to pick up and she pants, her hands trying to grasp at something. Her cheeks are flushed. 

Emma’s eyes widen, her hands tightening around Regina’s hips, while she moves in abandon. 

Then suddenly everything stands still and Regina releases a guttural moan. 

Emma releases a breath she’s been holding probably the entire time. 

“Did you just…?” 

Regina climbs down and throws a blanket over her flushed body. 

“Goodnight, Emma.” 

She stares at the ceiling, her brain going wild as her fingers inch to the tanktop that has slightly ridden up and clearly feels a damp spot. Fuck…

\---

She probably didn’t sleep a minute that night and got up grouchy and tired. Regina had already left, a note stuck to Emma’s pillow. 

“Am at work, meet me there. R” 

She growls quietly under her breath and leaves her room quickly, darting for the bathroom. 

The shower is running, and Emma is not surprised to see Ruby poking her head out. 

“Hey lovebird, you two got it going last night, huh?”   
Emma snorts as she brushes her teeth and nods. Well, one of them did.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is beta'ed by. 
> 
> Make sure to go to her FFN account: [Irymia FFN<](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/10022809/)


End file.
